


[Podfic] Scotch

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of earlgreytea68's story (part two of the Scotch series).</p><p>
  <i>Cleaning up.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scotch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scotch (1/1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/337640) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Scotch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/337640)  
 **Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
 **Pairing:** Mycroft/Lestrade  
 **Author:** earlgreytea68  
 **Reader:** themusecalliope  
 **Rated:** G?  
 **Summary:** Cleaning up.  
 **Length:** 34:42  
 **Cover Art:** By me. (Manifesty's series cover art is [here](http://podficovers.tumblr.com/post/25015666926/scotch-series-written-by-earlgreytea68-read-by))  
 **Music:** none  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012061122.zip) | [Unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/Scotch.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/ScotchPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** I...love this series. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
